


NSFW Alphabet ~ Stephanie McMahon

by flickawhip



Series: Stephanie McMahon Imagines [9]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Small re-write.Still for the Tumblr Imagines Page.





	NSFW Alphabet ~ Stephanie McMahon

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)  
Steph tends to be the one needing the aftercare, she’s very meek and often quiet, she likes to be sure she can trust you and you like to push her. After sex is always time for cuddles, you love cuddling her, stroking her hair and calming her with sweet words of love. ‘My beautiful Princess’

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)  
Steph’s proud of her abs  
She loves your fingers.

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)  
Stephanie tends to mewl when she’s coming close to climax, often giving you enough warning that when she does cum you can use it to ease into a second round. She likes to taste herself on your lips.

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)  
Stephanie is a complete sub for you, she loves to be held down and controlled.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)  
Stephanie was quite innocent once, now she knows what she’s doing but she still acts like a virgin.

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)  
Anal on all fours with a strap-on

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)  
Stephanie tends to be very serious, although she does get giggly if you give her praise.

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)  
The only hair on Stephanie is on her head, she’s pristine otherwise.

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)   
Stephanie likes to be held and stared at when you have sex, intimacy is very important to her.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)  
Stephanie refuses to masturbate, ever. She prefers you and prefers to wait for you.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)  
Stephanie has a very clear praise kink. Her Daddy kink came out when you first slept with her. She’s also very into Anal.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)  
Stephanie loves to get kinky in the office, although she prefers making love at home, in bed.

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)  
Stephanie just wants to feel good. All the time. She’s also somewhat clingy if she’s upset or in pain, she craves your touch and love, needing the reassurances you give her. It turns her on to be called ‘Princess’

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)  
Nothing with bodily functions. Steph will try just about anything else.

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)  
Stephanie prefers giving to receiving, although she’ll let you go down on her if she knows it will lead to something else.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)  
Depends where you are and if it’s fucking or love making. Fucking is hard and fast, nothing but claiming and desperation. Lovemaking, which happens at home is slow and sensual, she loves to tease you and take her time.

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)  
Stephanie will take a Quickie when it’s working off her temper, otherwise she wants you all to herself, for as long as possible.

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)  
Stephanie will take risks but she’s a little skittish unless it’s with you.

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)  
Stephanie tends to hold off on you until she’s too flustered to stop herself. She often requires several rounds of sex at a time, sometimes working down from hard and fast fucking into slow and tender love-making. She can go for a long time but if you can get her flustered enough with foreplay it can also be over very quickly.

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)  
Stephanie doesn’t like to use toys on her partners, but she loves when you make her call you Daddy and use the strap-on with her.

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)  
Stephanie is a giant tease, not that you mind since it always comes back to you.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)  
Stephanie can be quiet when she has to be. She prefers when she can be her usual loud self. She’s something of a moaner, although she will occasionally scream if you work her up enough.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)  
Stephanie is an A-Grade clinger, she loves to be held whilst you make love to her.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)  
Stephanie likes to wear simple lace underwear, although she will tease you sometimes by going commando.

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)  
Stephanie’s sex-drive is high, she’s always on the edge of wanting you.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)   
Stephanie tends to not sleep at all unless you can calm her down first. She’ll sleep if you can curl around her and rock her to sleep.


End file.
